Happiness In Regret
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, namun itu semua bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Kebahagiaan pun kurasakan secara bersamaan. Itu semua karena mereka, teman-temanku yang selalu bersamaku selama yang aku inginkan, terutama... (Seijuuro's Birthday)


**Type : Fandom Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Genre : AU, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship & Humor.**

 **Rated : K/G**

 **Character :**

 **Mayor : Akashi Seijuro**

 **Minor : Kiseki no Sedai & Akashi Shiori.**

 **Inspiration : 3 gambar dari Zerochan (1404651,  
1467430, 1929804 & 1706162)**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

 **Summary :**

 **Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, namun itu semua bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Kebahagiaan pun kurasakan secara bersamaan. Itu semua karena mereka, teman-temanku yang selalu bersamaku selama yang aku inginkan, terutama...**

* * *

 **~Happiness In Regret~**

Putih...

Semuanya putih...

Dan polos...

Tak ada yang lain selain diriku yang berdiri di tengah lautan... atau mungkin ruang berwarna putih ini.

Dimana aku?

Apa tak ada seorang pun di sini?

Hening...

Sendiri...

"Akashi _-kun_."

Kutolehkan ke arah belakang dan mendapati pria muda bersurai biru langit dengan sepasang permata aqua marine yang sangat kukenal.

"Kuroko...?"

Benar. Orang pertama yang kutemui di ruang putih ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun penampilannya seperti saat pertama kali bertemu di SMP Teiko.

Tunggu! SMP Teiko?

"Akashicchi~ Kurokocchi~"

Kali ini, pria bersurai kuning dengan sepasang permata lemon berlari ke tempat kami dengan senang yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"Kise...?"

"Yo, Akashi, Tetsu."

Pria bersurai biru kelam dengan sepasang permata biru montana dan kulit tan miliknya sehingga menganggapnya seperti orang _Negro_.

"Aomine...?"

"Dari tadi, Akachin menghilang kemana saja? Kami mencarimu di seluruh sekolah ini, ternyata kau di sini. Mana _Maibou_ -ku habis juga."

Pria jangkung bersurai ungu dengan pun ikut menemui kami dari belakang.

"Akashi, lagi-lagi kau melamun _nano da yo_. Padahal sudah tak ada lagi yang kau risaukan. Kita sudah memenangkan pertandingan di _Winter Cup_. Untuk apa kau memikirkannya lagi?"

Pria _megane_ bersurai hijau pun ikut bersuara di sampingku.

"Murasakibara...? Midorima...? Kalian... kenapa...", ucapku terpotong saat si kuning yang kukenal Kise merangkulku dari belakang.

"Sudahlah, Akashicchi. Kali ini, biarkan kita semua merasakan kebebasan dulu~ Lagipula, yang dikatakan Midorimacchi memang benar. Ini semua berkat kerja sama kita dan kerja keras kapten kita dalam menghadapi pertandingan ini~ _Otsukaresama-ssu_ , _Captain_ ~", ungkapnya senang.

Tunggu! Bukankah sebelum _Winter Cup_ , Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak latihan lagi? Bahkan waktu itu bukankah Murasakibara menantangku dalam _One-on-One_ sampai _mou hitori no ore_ berganti posisi denganku? Lalu, sampai Kuroko keluar dari _club_...? Apa maksudnya ini?

Apakah ini ilusi? Tapi sangat nyata! Bahkan angin bertiup di sekitar kami dengan tenang pun bisa kurasakan! Lalu... kenapa...?

"Akashicchi?" ucap Kise heran. Tak hanya Kise, tapi semuanya menatapku seperti baru tersambar petir di siang hari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Akashi _-kun_?" ucap Kuroko khawatir walaupun ia tak pernah menampakkan ekspresinya dari wajah datarnya itu.

"Midorima, ada cermin?" tanyaku pada Midorima.

Mungkin Midorima berpikir aku sedang sakit sehingga menampakkan mimik herannya. Tak lama, ia memberikan cermin itu padaku dan memeriksa mata kiriku.

Masih merah... Normal... _Mou hitori no ore_ belum mengambil posisiku. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Oi, Akashi. Kau pasti mengalami stres yang berat. Kurasa sudah waktunya kau melepaskan beban dipikiranmu. Lagipula, Kise ingin mengajakmu melakukan sesuatu." ucap si pemilik kulit tan, Aomine.

"Melakukan sesuatu?"

"Awalnya, aku tidak menerima ide gila darinya. Tapi, ini akan kita lakukan untuk kesenangan bersama _nano da yo_." ucap Midorima sambil mengatur kacamatanya.

"Setidaknya untuk kebaikanmu juga, Akachin. Ngomong-ngomong, mana makanan manis yang kau janjikan, Kisechin?!" ucap si jangkung ungu, Murasakibara mengancam.

"Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku, Murasakibaracchi!" ucap Kise untuk meyakinkan Murasakibara.

Kesenangan bersama, ya...? Benar juga. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kebersamaan seperti ini. Entah ini mimpi atau nyata, tapi aku ingin melakukannya bersama mereka sekali saja.

"Baiklah. Aku menerima ajakanmu, Kise. Dan apa yang akan kita lakukan?" ucapku antusias ditambah saat ini musim semi membuatku senakin bersemangat.

Kise mulai berpikir sejenak sebelum menjentikkan jarinya pertanda menemukan ide.

"Begini..." ucap Kise sebelum kami berkumpul dan membisikkan idenya kepada kami.

"Ide bagus, Kise!" ucap Aomine menyetujui.

"Tidak buruk _nano da yo_." Midorima juga.

"Kau memang hebat, Kise _-kun_." ucap Kuroko sambil me- _thumb up_.

"Tetap saja mana _Maibou_ -nya?" ucap Murasakibara tetap tidak peduli namun ia menyetujui.

"Baiklah. Ini~" ucap Kise sambil menyodorkan sebungkus _Maibou_ untuk Murasakibara.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu, Kise." yah aku juga.

"Yosh~ Kita siap-siap dulu _-ssu_ ~" ucap Kise dan kami memulai persiapannya.

Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko mengelilingiku dengan renggang lima inch.

"Siap?" tanyaku dan mereka meresponnya dengan menganggukkan kepala. "Aku mulai." ucapku sebelum menggerakkan tubuhku seolah memberikan tekanan ke permukaan tanah. "Rasakan ini!" ucapku dengan bersama.

"Buaaagh!" jerit mereka dengan menghempaskan diri mereka menjauh dariku seolah mereka terkena tekanan dari seranganku dan mereka terjatuh duduk di tanah.

"Hyaaah! Keren sekali _-ssu_ ~! XD"

"Uwah~! Kau hebat, Akashi!"

"Hm..."

" _Sugoii desu ne_ , Akashi _-kun_."

Semua kagum, kecuali...

"Akachin! Kau merusak _Maibou_ -ku!" ucap Murasakibara kesal.

"Ah, _sumanai_. Aku akan menggantinya." ucapku meminta maaf.

"Mou~ Murasakibaracchi terlalu dibuat-buat makanya _Maibou_ -mu hancur." ucap Kise menyalahkan Murasakibara karena caranya yang berlebihan.

"Padahal ini hanya bohongan tapi kau malah berlebihan. _Ahok_." celoteh Aomine menambahinya.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , yang penting kita berhasil berakting seperti itu." -Kuroko menoleh ke belakang- "Benar, 'kan, Momoi _-san_?" ucapnya dan ternyata Momoi pun ikut serta dalam pengambilan gambar atraksi kami.

"Hehe~ Tadi kalian keren lho~ Terutama, Akashi-kun. Kau tersenyum senang~" ucap Momoi sambil menunjukkan hasil potretannya.

Mataku membulat sempurna setelah melihat wajahku yang tersenyum bahagia. Inikah yang kurasakan...? Rasa rinduku pada mereka...

"Nah, besok kita akan melakukan hal yang lain _-ssu_ ~ Momocchi, tolong kau simpan ya?" ucap Kise meminta tolong pada Momoi.

"Siip~ Serahkan padaku~" ucapnya dan kami pun pulang bersama dengan canda dan tawa.

Berikutnya, mungkin lebih lucu dan tidak masuk akal. Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima mengenakan seragam basket Teiko, sedangkan aku hanya mengenakan kaos hitam yang entah bertuliskan apa oleh Momoi, terlungkup di atas lantai lapangan dengan benda yang kami bawa ditata di sekitar kami... termasuk gunting yang-tidak dengan sopannya-diselipkan di kerah kaosku.

"Pfffttt!"

"Oi, Satsuki! Jangan tertawa! Buruan foto!" protes Aomine-yang dengan enaknya-terlungkup di atas majalah wanita kesukaannya.

"Kisechin...!" geram Murasakibara.

"Sabar, sabar." ucap Kise meminta Murasakibara untuk bersabar.

Sebenarnya, aku pun geram dengan ide yang satu ini tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Toh nanti juga aku akan menghukumnya dengan bantuan Murasakibara.

Hanya sekali lirikan saja, Murasakibara paham maksudku.

"Baiklah~ Aku siap mengambil foto kalian di atas sini~ _Se, no_ ~"

 _Cklik!_

"Ahahahahahaha!" Satsuki akhirnya meledak dengan sendirinya.

"Graaahh! Diam kau, Satsuki!" ucap kesal Aomine setelah berdiri.

"Kise! Kurang ajar sekali kau memanfaatkan kami seperti ini _nano da yo_!" protes Midorima setelah berdiri dan menuding pada Kise.

" _Gomen_ , _gomen_ ~ Habis ide itu langsung keluar begitu saja~" ucap Kise membela diri.

"Tidak bisa begitu _nano da yo_!"

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , hanya seperti itu saja kalian marah. Lihat! Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi saja tidak protes~!"

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Midorima _-kun_." ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar.

" _Hidoii_! TTATT"

Aku hanya diam dan merapikan semua perlengkapanku.

"Akashicchi~" ucapnya seraya merayuku untuk membelanya dan tidak menghukumnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. "Tenang saja aku tak akan menghukummu." ucapku dengan lembut.

"Akashicchi~ XD"

"Sebagai gantinya..." ucapku terpotong saat melirik Murasakibara yang sudah siap untuk membunuh Kise.

"Gih! M-Murasakibaracchi...?!" ucapnya gemetar sambil melangkah ke belakang secara perlahan.

Aku mengambil peluitku dan membunyikannya sebagai tanda untuk menyerang.

 _Priiiitt!_

"GRAAAAAAAAHH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAHH!"

 _Greb!_

"BUUUAAGHH!"

 _Gotcha!_ Kise akhirnya pingsan hanya dengan serangan pelukan mematikan dari Murasakibara.

"Rasakan! _Baka_!"

"Aw, Kise _-kun_...!"

"Biarkan saja, Momoi."

"Sluurrp!"

Aku hanya menghela napas panjang tapi tak terasa sekali lagi aku tersenyum bahagia saat bersama dengan mereka.

Tak hanya itu, kami pun juga sering melakukan hal lucu lainnya hingga memori kamera Momoi penuh.

Yah, inilah yang kuinginkan... Merasakan kebahagiaan bersama mereka.

Jika ini mimpi, saat aku terbangun, bahkan jika waktu bisa berputar kembali, aku tak ingin mimpi buruk yang kulakukan terhadap mereka terjadi. Tapi, jika ini memang nyata dan waktu tak bisa berputar kembali... kurasa hanya ada penyesalan.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, namun itu semua bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Kebahagiaan pun kurasakan secara bersamaan. Itu semua karena mereka, teman-temanku yang selalu bersamaku selama yang aku inginkan, terutama...

"Sei _-kun_."

Suara itu? _Masa ka_...?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan seketika seluruh sekitarku berubah menjadi putih dan pakaianku berubah menjadi seragam basket dari SMU Rakuzan. Kudapati wanita yang sangat kurindukan sejak enam tahun yang lalu yang mewariskan basket padaku...

" _Haha'ue_...?"

Benar, dialah sang mentariku yang memberikanku kebebasan disaat aku tertekan dengan tugas sang pemimpin keluarga Akashi, ibuku.

Ia memelukku seperti membopong diriku yang lemas.

Sakitkah aku? Tidak. Aku hanya menangis dipelukannya. Aku sungguh rindu akan kehangatannya. Ingin rasanya kuutarakan kegundahaanku yang kupendam selama enam tahun... terutama disaat aku melakukan kesalahan fatal...

" _Haha'ue_... _sumanai_... Aku... aku telah membuatmu kecewa... Aku... terlalu posesif akan kemenangan hingga aku... membuang seluruh kepercayaan rekanku... Aku sungguh menyesal... aku sungguh berdosa... aku..."

Tiba-tiba, sentuhan lembut mengusap kepalaku. " _Daijoubu_ , Sei _-kun_. _Haha'ue_ paham akan kondisimu dan kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karena hal ini memang sudah terjadi. Asalkan kau kembali seperti dulu dan pastinya kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, bukan?" ucapnya berhasil menyadarkanku dan menenangkanku.

" _Hai_..." ucapku sambil terisak.

"Baguslah. Teruslah meraih kemenangan bersama dengan rekanmu saat ini! Aku yakin kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang kau dapatkan dulu. Teruslah berjuang, Sei _-kun_! _Haha'ue_ akan selalu di sisimu."

Perlahan sosok itu menghilang menyisakan kehangatan namun air mata ini tak hentinya mengalir karena kerinduan seorang anak pada ibunya.

" _Haha'ue_..."

* * *

"Hah?!"

Ini... kamarku...? Jadi, tadi... adalah mimpi...?

Mimpi yang cukup singkat namun terasa sangat lama.

Apa ini...? Aku... menangis...?

Ya ampun... tak kusangka mimpi itu membuatku terbawa hingga aku terbangun. Aku harus menghapusnya. Ini sungguh memalukan... sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi, aku tak boleh terlihat cengeng dihadapan rekan-rekanku.

 _Drrrrr!_

Hm? Kuroko menelponku?

" _Hai_ , Kuroko? Aa, _sumanai_. Aku baru saja bangun. Ada apa?" -mata membulat sejenak kemudian tersenyum- " _Sou ka_. Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana. _Arigatou_ , Kuroko.".

 _Piip!_

Hah... Baru dimulai, ya...? Baiklah! Aku harus segera siap-siap! Jangan sampai Kuroko dan yang lainnya menungguku terlalu lama! Karena inilah saatnya aku bisa merasakan kebersamaan mereka...

Sekali lagi.

 **~END~**

* * *

 **TERJEMAHAN**

"-kun" : _suffix_ untuk laki-laki

"megane" : berkacamata

"otsukaresama" : terima kasih atas kerja samanya

"mou hitori no ore" : diriku yang lain

"sugoii desu ne" : luar biasa

"sumanai/gomen" : maaf

"ahok/baka" : bodoh

"maa" : sudah

"-san" : _suffix_ kepada orang yang lebih tua atau lebih sopan

"se, no" : satu, dua

"hidoii" : jahat

"masa ka" : jangan-jangan

"haha'ue" : ibu

"daijoubu" : tak apa

"hai" : iya

"sou ka" : begitu

"arigatou" : terima kasih

* * *

Yatta~!

Fiksi kedua dari fandom Kuroko no Basuke dengan tokoh utama Akashi Seijuuro (Seijuuro Akashi). Berhubung 18 hari lagi menuju ulang tahunnya jadi kubuatkan dulu~

Tapiiiiiiii~

Saya kasih penawaran pada para pembaca untuk me-request satu fiksi OneShot dengan tema "MEMAKAN AKASHI / DIMAKAN AKASHI" (khusus para fujo~).

Caranya :

 **Penname :**

 **Genre :**

 **Rated :** (all rate~) (jika "M" saya hanya bisa mengambil Implisit. Jika eksplisit, saya publish di AO3.)

 **Character :** (Akashi boleh disandingkan dengan siapapun sesuai permintaan para pembaca~)

contoh : Akashi x (siapa) / (siapa) x Akashi (harus dalam fandom KnB, diluar itu tidak diperkenan!)

 **Alur :** (Silahkan para pembaca ajukan alur apa yang diinginkan dan harus sesuai dengan genre)

Lalu, kirim lewat PM atau langsung di Review

 **HANYA 5 REVIEWER TERCEPAT LHO~**

 **JADI SILAHKAN MAMPIR KE TEMPAT SAYA UNTUK MENDAPATKAN KESEMPATAN LHO~**

 **RnR~**


End file.
